Soul Craft
by Courageous-Princess
Summary: Sky and his friends must become weapons and miesters to stop the Kishen from rising once more, they fight for more than just their lives. rated T for violence and blood
1. Awakening

Awaken

A weak light failed to illuminate the seen below, a girl sat at the edge of a clearing. The girl was dripping with blood, several deep gashes adorned her body, the dead bodes of strange creatures, many looking much like humans. The girl's long light brown hair looked silver in the slight light, the scythe in her hands shifted slightly. The girl stood to her feet and began walking away, every so often she would stumble, dizzy from the blood lose.

Jason and Ty couldn't help but laugh at how childish Sky was acting, the were just going out for a picnic. Movement in the bushes a head of him caute his attention, the budder lover ran up in investigate. Erupting from the bushes was what looked to be a man, his limbs were longer and thinner than normal, he kept close to the ground. Covering his hands were gleaming large iron claws, long, thick, shaggy hair fell across his back and shoulders and hid his eyes from view.

His skin was a sickly shade of gray, Sky had fallen backwards when the had erupted from the bushed, the man's claws were posed inches from Sky, ready to strike and kill. Ty and Jason reacted, Ty ran up and punched the man square in the jaw, sending him stumbling backwards, Jason grabbed Sky and pulled him back. The man stood up straight, the fain sound of snapping joints arose.

In a flash of movement, he was inches from the three, hair parted from his eyes showing blue stained with blood shot red, a sharp toothed grin adorned his face. The three stared wide eyed as the man prepared to strike, out of no ware a girl with light brawn hair kicked him in the shoulder. The man was sent sprawling to the ground a ways away, the girl leaned on the scythe in her hands a moment before walling into a battle stance. "He's become a Kishen egg, soon he will rest in peace for all eternity." She muttered as the man stumbled to his feet.

The light flashed off of his weapons as he too fell into a battle stance, he moved first, rushing at her at full speed only to be blocked by the swift movement of her scythe.

The force of his attack sent the girl crashing into a tree with a loud thump, tiny droplets of blood escaped her mouth, blood began spilling from a wound on her shoulder,"Careful, you took quite the beating last night!" A voice said sternly, the image of a boy with blond hair appeared in the scythe's blade. The girl didn't respond, instead she charged at the man, swinging the blade in a diagonal and hitting her opponents weapon hard.

This continued for a few intense minutes, them trading blows, until it was ended by the girl swinging her scythe hard and cutting the man in two. His body disintegrated into black reveling a shining red orb floating in the air. The girl sighed as the scythe was enveloped by light and turned into a boy with blond hair, the same one from the scythe blade reflection.

He swallowed the orb down hole, "I thank you Nikki for this meal." he said in a joking manner putting his hands together, his partner only gave him a nod of her head.


	2. Explanations

Explanations

The girl's light brawn hair was down to about her ankles, it was hard to tell if her eyes were blue or green, they looked to be both. The boy had short blond hair, his eyes were a dark blue, both had very pale skin, blood was trickling down the girl's shoulder. "We should stop the bleeding now." the boy said pointing to the wound on his friend's shoulder, the girl looked at the wound a moment before shrugging.

The girl -who her partner had called Nikki- looked at the three, Sky walked up to her. Jason and Ty fallowed a few steps behind, "I know you see something Nikki," The boy said giving her a look. "Ben, I see the souls of a meister and two weapons, those three over there." Nikki said pointing to the three, Ben nodded. Jason and Ty were beyond confused, they didn't understand what the two were talking about, sky pondered a moment, "Why don't we all go back to my house." The budder lover said.

All intentions for a picnic were lost when the man attacked, so no one disagreed, the five walked in silence to Sky's house. The structure was two storied in height and made of oak wood, it was pretty simple in design, in a few spots glass replaced wood to serve as windows. The door creaked as Sky pushed it open, everyone stepped inside, the floor was covered by a yellow carpet -of course-, the first floor had the living room, kitchen, and dinning room. To one side was a birch stairwell leading up to the next floor.

"Can you two explain WHAT THE NETHER IS GOING ON?!" Ty nearly shouted, Nikki leaned against a wall. "That 'person' that attacked you wasn't human, he was a kishen egg." Nikki explained, "Kishen eggs are people who eat the souls of the innocent, they do this for whatever reason, meisters like me exist to keep them from hatching into Kishens."Nikki finished looking at the three. "What is the difference between a kishen egg and a kishen?" Sky arked, "Kishen eggs are as I said people who devourer the souls of others, a kishen is when a kishen egg has eaten a certain amount of souls and 'hatched'."

Sky shuddered at what Nikki just said, the sounded powerful and evil, something he certainly didn't want to exist. "But what about us?" Jason asked, "Sky is a meister, you two are weapons." Nikki said flatly. "Kishen eggs aren't the only danger, many witch's will attack others, it is also a meister's job to stop them as well." Ben added.


End file.
